This is it
by mrs.lovely123
Summary: 7 heroes determined to defeat the god of time, while finding love and friendship on the way. Rated T now for language
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic sooo go easy...lool

p.s I do not own class of titans

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is it<strong>_

"Theresa" someone called my name

I looked back and found Jay running to catch up with me

"what's up jay" I asked

He smiled "I just wanted to remind you that we have training afterschool" I looked at him, a frown on my face. I was so sick and tired of all this training.

I sighed "I know, I know you told me like a million times already"

Jay frowned "oh did I?" he asked

"yup"

"well okay then i'll see you after school then"

I nodded in reply, and he walked away

I watched as he left, I had prayed he would have asked me something more on the lines of "oh theresa wanna go out for dinner tonight" or "theresa I would like to know if, you know wanna be my girlfriend". I would have died at my feet if i could hear jay say that. But it's jay were talking about here, like that would ever happen...

"Theresa" once agian my thoughts were ruined

I looked up and found atlanta's face inches from mine, "was up" I asked

"Wanna walk to last period together?" she asked

"yeah sure, did you do the biology homework?"

she laughed "do you think i'm the type of person to do homework" she asked

I laughed to "of course not atlanta"

I grabbed my books and we started walking down the hall "so what was that all about?" she asked

I looked at her clulious to what she was getting at "what are you talking about"

She frowned "you know you and jay"

"oh he was just reminding me that we had practice" i told her

She nodded "sooo...is there anything going on between you guys"

I laughed "what are you talking about atlanta, of course there isn't!"

"oh come on theresa you know you have feelings for him, and you know he has feelings for you" she told me

"wooh hold on a sec atlanta, of course i don't have feelings for him, and if i did then what would happen?.. he's the leader for gods sake, nothing could **ever** happen between us".

"so you **do** have feelings for him?"

"wha.." I just told atlanta i had feelings for him didn't I?

"HA! you do" she pronounced with her back held high

"okay what if i do, that doesn't mean anything will happen between us"

"of course it does"

"atlanta..."

"don't worry terri, just trust your bestfriend here, okay?"

I looked at her "fine" i said, and we headed to class.

When we got to biology class, I sat next to Herry while atlanta sat next to archie.

"Hey terri did you finnish the biology homework" herry asked

"yeah, jay made me, did you?"

"Ha, no I had better things to do"

"like what?" i asked

He looked at me like I was crazy "eat of course" he told me

I laughed, herry was like a brother I never had, he was always there for me and one of my closest friends besides jay and atlanta.

"hello class" our teacher said

Many hello's spread through out the classroom. Our teacher smiled and turned his back to the classroom. The rest of the hour was filled with papers and answering questions. When class was over atlanta,herry,archie, and I headed to another fun filled training lesson. yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapters up, hope you like it :)**

**P.S: still do not own class of the titans**

* * *

><p>"ugh, i'm so tired" I said plopping onto the couch in the living room of the brownstone<p>

"Me too" Atlanta said

"Me three" everyone echoed.

"Guys i know i'm working you hard, but Cronus could make himself known at any minute so we have to be on the top of our..."

"GAME!, we know!" everyone yelled

Jay sighed, "well since were on the topic of training, this is what's going to happen tomorrow"

Everyone gave him their undivided attention "Atlanta, Archie , Herry" you will be working on self defence tomorrow

"Odie, Neil, and I, will be working on strategy plans"

They nodded

"And Theresa you will be working on you psychic abilities tomorrow, every now and then i'll pop up to see how everybodys doing, got it?"

"Everyone nodded and a few said "yes sir"

"Alright then, your free to do whatever you want to do for now" he said, and walked to sit beside me on the couch.

Everyone started walking out, starting with Atlanta and Archie who were going out for a jog, following Odie who went to go play a game on his computer, then Herry who went straight for the fridge, and then Neil who was heading towards his room, leaving me and Jay alone.

"Hey Theresa?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Wanna go for a walk" he asked

I smiled, " sure"

We got up and headed out the door towards the park.

As we walked along the stone sidewalk I couldn't help but ask "why do you work us so hard"

"Isn't it Obvious Terri, I wanna be sure were at our.."

"Best, I know Jay but is there any other reason" I ventured

He thought about it for a moment "look Terri, when i work you guys so hard it's not out of meaness..." he thought about it for another second "everyday I have this oosing feeling that something bad will happen to one of us, whether it's me , Odie, Atlanta,..._you_. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt, i'm the leader and I make the shots so what ever happens comes out on my hands ..."

"Thats not true" I told him

"You know it is Terri, look what if you got hurt.." he looked at me and grabbed my wrist while pulling me to him, our faces barley touching, but so close "how could I live with myself?" he asked

"You would, because i'm not that important"

He brought me even closer "don't ever think your not important Terri because you are, your important to Atlanta, to Herry, to the team, and even more important me" I blushed, our lips where barley touching, i could see Jays lips moving even closer, almost there..

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes marriage, then comes the big girl in a baby carriage"a kid said while running off laughing all the way back to were he was supposed to be. I felt my cheeks burning up and I could sense that I was madly blushing, so I pulled away.

"We should better get going" I said

He laughed " uh yeah I guess so" and so we made our way back to the brownstone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you've liked it so far...I'm trying to make it a good fanfic for my reviewers :)**

**P.S- i still do not own class of the titans**

* * *

><p>The morning came to fast, it only felt like 5 minutes before everyone was already up and getting ready for another heavy training lesson. When I woke up I grabbed my training clothes and walked downstairs to grab breakfast. Herry, Odie, and Atlanta where already seated at the breakfast table Herry eating a pound load of bacon, odie eating cornflakes, and Atlanta eating scrambled eggs. I went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt, when i noticed the other boys weren't here.<p>

"Where's Jay and the guys?" I asked

"Jay left earlier to go talk to hera, the other guys are just lazy teenage boys who need to get up" Atlanta told me.

I laughed, guys these days, I ate my frozen yogurt and decided to go for a jog to realese my mind before having to go see persephone. When I got back to the brownstone everyone was gone, so I decided to change into my caprees and my red/orange tank top. I made my way downstairs and grabbed my keys to my car and headed to the highschool.

"Hey Persephone" I said while making my way to her side

"Your late" she said

"I know, I went for a jog to get rid of everything i needed to get rid of before this session, but I kinda go sidetrackeded"

"Doesn't matter.. you'll just stay an extra 30 minutes with me after the actual time your class is over"

"what?"

"You heard me"

I sighed, she must be in a bad mood today

"Now today we are going to be working on chanelling peoples thoughts, to do this you must think of an emotion you have for said person you are chanelling, there for resulting into reading their thoughts."

I nodded, this was gonna be good.

"Okay now Theresa sit down"

I did as I was instructed

"Now concentrate Theresa, ease your mind and just concentrate on me"

I sighed realeasing my mind from everything "okay now what?" I asked

"Now decide, what emotion you have for me" she said

I thought of it for a moment "I can't decide" I told her

"Okay whats one thing you think of me as?" she asked

"My mother"

She smiled for a moment

"Okay, explore that a bit more..."

"Well sometimes your like the mother i've never had, the mother that I care and love for, but then at moments you can be the mean mother who I dislike and get annoyed by very much"

She laughed "okay what feeling do you have for me at this moment"

"Both"

she looked at me with a calming soothing voice and said "then theresa take both the feelings and concentrate, concentrate on the feelings, your mind, and my mind one feeling will soon dominate the other, and then you'll be able to read my mind" I listened to her soothing voice, and concentrated on what feeling I had the most for her. I had emotions such as, happieness, friendship, frustration, but most of all love. Persephone has been there for me as long as i could know, she reminded me so much of my mother, in the way she talked to me, in the way we'd laugh with eachother, or even the way she looked at me. It was no clue that persephone has taken the role in my heart of being like a mom to me. So I concentrated the most on the emotion of love, I recalled all the times me and persephone have laughed, yelled, hugged, and talked to eachother, the funny moments and the bad ones. I concentrated and concentrated until...

_"I can't beleive she thinks of me as her mother"_

My eyes blinked open "I heard you" I told her

"What... you did?" she asked

"Yeah, you couldn't believe that I think of you as my mother" I told her with a smile

She smiled and looked at me "oh good job honey!" she said while hugging me "what did it feel like?" she asked

"I can't explain it was so unatural" i told her

"That's exactly how you wanna feel" she said, while giving me another hug

"Okay since you can read my mind you need another person to work on" she said thinking of who...

_Knock Knock_

A knock was heard at the door, after a second the door opened, and another second Jay popped out from behind the door

"May I pop in" he asked

"Of course honey, come in, you have come on good timing" she told him

He looked at her confused

she smiled "oh Jay,Theresa and I were just working on this little project, she's learning to read peoples minds" she told him

He nodded, telling her to keep going

"So I was hoping you'd allow her to read your mind" she asked

He looked at Persephone and then me "of course" he said

"Great! now Theresa remember to concentrate on that one emotion"

I nodded and focused once agian on love, because that was the only thing I had for Jay (well except for friendship, but thats a different story), I thought about yesturday in the park, and other moments we shared together. I remembered the feeling of us being so close yesturday, and so close to kissing. How bubbly my stomach felt at that exact moment and the feeling I was getting from just being so close to him...

"_I hope Theresa won't be able to ready my mind..."_

Ha! I had it

_"I wouldn't want her to know how much I ..."_

Keep going...

_"How much I..."_

keep going...

_"love her..."_

My eyes popped open, I couldn't believe he loved me...

"Theresa?"

I was snapped back to reality

"Theresa?" Persephone asked agian

"Yeah"

"Did you read his mind?" she asked

"ugh...um...no, I didn't get anything" I told her

She sighed "well...better luck next time I guess, right?"

"uh, yeah" I said

"Well..." Jays voice surrounded my ears, I looked up to find him staring at me. My ears travelled seemingly to my lap as I fiddled with my fingers..

"I hope it gets better, this will be a big advantage to defeating Cronus" he told us

"Yeah" I said

"Well, then i better be getting back to the rest of the gang, keep working on it though" and he left, I didn't say anything still shocked at what I had just found out...

* * *

><p>It's alittle bit longer, and I know there's alot of spelling mistakes...sorry : anyways hope you liked it

chapter 4 will be up soon :)


	4. SURPRISE! part 1

**Back :) hope you'v****e liked it this far! Thank you for the reviews 3**

**Still don't own class of the titans :(**

* * *

><p>I got home around 4 from Persephones lesson, and on my way to telling Atlanta what I had just found out, but when I got into the brownstone no one was there and all the lights were turned off...<p>

"Hello, anyone home" I asked

I walked further into the brownstone searching for the light switch, while being ready for anything that came at me.

"Ow" I said, tripping over Archies shoe. I walked even further in reminding my self to kill Archie with his shoe when I see him...wait!, if Archies shoe was there then that must mean that he is in the house. Weird. I finally found the switch and when I turned it on...

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled while jumping up infront of my face

"wha.." I was in awe, what was going on.

"it's your birthday so we wanted to do something nice for you" Herry said

"It's not my birthday" I told him

Herry laughed "yes it is" he laughed agian while turning around to grab a calender. I looked at him confused.

"See it's May 15th, your birthday" he told me

"Really?"

He nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Really" I asked to clearify that I wasn't dreaming

"It's true Terri" he said

I looked at him,then my mood changed "AWE thank you guys" going to give everyone a hug. First Herry, then jay (my heart fluttered by the way), and then making my way to Atlanta, Odie, Neil, and Archie.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday" I told all of them

"Well you know, maybe if we weren't all sidetracked by these overload training lessons, then maybe you wouldn't have forgotten" Archie said

"Oh come on Archie" Jay said

"Well it's true Jay, and you know it"

"Hey"

"What, are you talking about, you know as hell why I train you so hard"

"Hey"

"yeah well i'm fedup with it Jay, It's to much"

"HEY!" Heryy yelled fedup with saying "Hey" to much

We all looked at him

"This is a peaceful day, Terri's day actually so shut-up with the fighting!" he yelled

"Sorry" they both said at the same time

Herry's frown then returned to his loving smile "so" he said while turning around once agian "Time to open presents Terri1" he said while handing me a wrapped box.

"Thanks Herry" I said with a bright smile on my face

I ripped open the box and found a stuffed white bear, and a t-shirt that said

**_"__touch me!... _but if you do be prepared for the Herry fist punch right up your ASS :)**

"I smiled, and laughed "thanks Herry" I said while giving him another hug

"My TURN" I laughed that was of course atlanta

I smiled as she handed me another box wrapped in "happy birthday" paper.

"What is it" I asked whle shaking the box.

"You'll see" she said, winking at me

I opened it and found a two breathtakingly beautiful earings. They were gold and had diamonds running down them.

"These were the ones I was looking at a few weeks ago, how'd you know?" I asked

"Hey, don't think I don't know you Terri youR my bestfriend"

I smiled "your my bestfriend to the end Atlanta" I said while giving her a hug also.

"My turn" Odie said

He gave me a bag that said "It's your day birthday girl!", I took out all the paper and found a weird looking kind of machine.

"Awe thanks Odie, but...what is it" I asked confused

He laughed "well it's a blow dryer, a hairbrush, and a straightener...but put altogether"

I looked at it agian realizing that what he said was true it was a blow dryer, a hairbrush, and a straightener put together.

"I made it because I know how you sometimes have a hard time finding your stuff for your hair in the morning, so I decided instead to put it altogether so you couldn't lose it" he said with a hint of a blush on his face. Awe that was so sweet of him!

"awe Odie, thank you I love it" I also gave him a hug

"Now me" Neil said, he walked up to me and handed me a wrapped...something. I peeled it open and found 2 tickets to a fashion show.

"OHMIIGOD" I yelled, my life was complete!

"What?" everyone asked

"Fashion show tickets! This show is only coming for a day! how'd you get them?" I asked Neil.

"I have my ways" he said with a smirk

I smiled "thank you neil" I said about to give him a hug

"uhh...don't touch me, you'll ruin my beautiful perplextion"

I laughed "fine" I said

"I guess it's my turn then, eh?" Archie asked

"yes Archie it is" I said with a smirk on my face

"Hey don't get any big ideas here, it's only a card and two little somethings" I smiled as he handed his gift over.

I opened the envolope and found a $50 bill inside with another little card saying

"_**free bee card!** can say, do, or make archie do what you want"_

I smiled and read the small print

_"BUT ONLY FOR ONE DAY, don't start getting crazy on me Drama Queen"_

I laughed, "thank you Archie I love it!" I gave him a small hug then turned to Jay

"What no gift for me Jay" I asked

He put his hands up in defence "Hey, your gift is coming later, don't think you'll get it now" he said

I blushed "fine i'll wait till later" I said once agian finding the ground interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Not one of my best chapters, but hope you guys like it :)<strong>

**PART 2 will be coming soon :)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. SURPRISE! part 2

**So this is the next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**don't own class of the titans**

* * *

><p>The party had been great, we laughed, played games, and ate lots of cake. Everyone was having fun, but I couldn't help but notice Jay was kinda out of it. Alittle after the party ended I couldn't find jay, so I decided to go to the roof. When I got up there I found him staring out towards the sky.<p>

"Jay" I called his name quietly

He didn't turn around, so I walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder "Jay" I asked agian

He turned to look at me surprised "oh, I didn't know you were here" he said with a slight blush on his face

"What's wrong" I asked "you've been out of it since the party..."

He sighed "nothing, I've just been thinking" he told me

"About what?"

"Stuff"

"Oh" an awkward silence spread between us.

I decided I would get nothing out of him, so I turned around about to walk away when I felt him grab my wrist

"Theresa, you did read my mind today didn't you" he asked

I was shocked, he knew...

"How..?" I asked stunned

"I could feel you" he said rapping his hand around mine

"What do you mean" I asked

"Your presence, I could feel it" he said moving closer

"How?" I asked agian

"I don't know but it happened"

I thought for a moment, was that supposed to happen, I had to talk to Persephone when I see her tomorrow.

He sighed "It was true you know"

"What was?"

"When I told you I loved you, well I didn't exactly tell you but It's true, and I do love you"

I was stunned to silence once agian

"yo..u d..oo?"

"Yeah I always have" He said with a slight smile on his face

"I l..ov..e you too.." I told him

He smiled and suddenly drew me closer "really" He asked. I looked at him and nodded, his smile grew wider as his head drew closer to mine, our lips so close. His head stopped as he whispered in my ear "good" he said. His lips descended upon mine, at first soft but with an intensity I've never had before. This was so sureal, I've never had this much passion with someone before. This sealed the deal, I truly loved Jay. We both pulled away to breath.

"That was...hot" Jay said

I laughed "yeah"

"But now I know" he said

"Know what?"

"That your the person i'm looking for"

"and...?"

He smiled while wrapping his arms around my waist "And...I love you" he said, he bent down once agian and gave me a peck on my lips. I smiled wanting more then just a peck, so I grabbed his shirt and guided his lips towards mine, and we once agian shared a passionate kiss.

Who said birthdays weren't full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a bit short but the next one will be longer, promise<strong>

**Review please :) Chapter 6 will be up soon**

**Hope you liked it ;)**


	6. A new Day

**So this is chapter 6, thank you to all the reviewers so far, I hope you've liked it so far :)**

**still do not own class of the titans **

* * *

><p>Me and Jay were officially a couple. I was so happy, I thought it would have never happened but it did. It was a new day..<p>

Jay and I decided that together we would go talk to Persephone; I didn't think it was normal that he could feel my presence so when I told him he too decided he wanted to talk with Persephone. When we got to the high school Persephone was nowhere to be found. So we decided to go find Hermes and ask him where she had walked off to.

"Hermes?" Jay asked

"Yeah Jay"

"Where's Persephone?" I asked

"Oh she went to go see Hades, she should be back be.." He looked at his watch "now" he said

"Okay then will go have a check" Jay told him and we walked away.

We once again went to check if Persephone was in her solarium.

"Persephone?" I asked again

"Oh Theresa Darling, what are you doing here?" she asked

"We needed to ask you a question" I told her

She nodded telling us to proceed "what do you need to ask"

"Well...you know yesterday when we were in my lesson"

She nodded "um...do you remember when you asked me to read Jay's mind" I asked

She nodded again "Well I actually did read his mind..."

She looked at me "Isn't that good news?" she asked confused

"Yeah but when re...well he...You know..."

"I felt her read my mind" Jay said interrupting me. I looked at him with a smile "thanks" I mouthed he smiled too

I looked back at Persephone, she suddenly had a huge smile on her face "Well that's even better news" She told me

"What...I don't understand...was that supposed to happen?" I asked

She nodded "There's a connection between you and Jay, that's how he can sense you"

I looked at her confused once again

She sighed "Love, you have love for each other, that's why he can sense you"

I looked at Jay then back at Persephone "That makes no sense" I told her

"How?"

"Because I have love for you too, so shouldn't you have been able to sense me?" I asked

"Ah...But that love isn't true love, it's motherly love, you and Jay have True Love which overcomes everything" she told me

I felt myself blush; I looked at Jay and smiled at him

"Well that's a relief" he told me

I looked at him questionably "How?" I asked

"Because..." he said while making his way over to me

"Because..."I asked

He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist "because...I got to know that my girlfriend loves me" he said

I looked at him "Hey I already told you I did"

He looked at me and kissed my forehead "I know, but I had to double check" he said with a huge grin on his face.

I smiled "Well you better love me too" I said

"Of course I do, if I didn't then I wouldn't be here right now" he said

"You better!" I said, and teasingly pecked him on the lips. I smiled again and started to walk out of his grip, teasing him a bit more...

I was halfway out of his arms when he said "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

I laughed "walking away" I told him, I pulled out of his grip even more

"Hey, I don't think so..." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me even closer to him

"Why not" I asked

He smiled "Because I'm not done with you yet" He said

I giggled "But I'm done with you"

He pouted "Now that hurt" he said while bringing his hand to his heart

"Awe I'm sorry, how can I fix that naive little heart of yours" I asked

"Hey it's not naive, it's just hurt and you can always just give me a kiss" He told me

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck while standing on my tiptoes and giving him a big fat kiss. It was just like the kiss we had the night before, first soft and then with passion. Fireworks filled my stomach...It was per...

"Um I'm still here darlings...you know what I'll just leave you guys alone"

We both pulled away blushing, "Sorry Persephone" I said

Jay laughed "Well be going now, bye Persephone" Jay grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

Jay and I both made it out of the high school and headed for my awesome red car. I was about to get into the driver's seat when Jay grabbed my hand.

I looked at him confused "what?" I asked

"Uh, I don't think you should drive" he told me

"What why?" I asked

"Cause you drive like a maniac, you almost killed us on the way here" He told me

"Hey, you should trust me and besides that guy was an idiot, he couldn't drive if he was 16 years old" I told him

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and besides you should trust me, we need to have a trusting relationship!"

"We do" He said

"Do we?" I asked

"Yup"

All of a sudden Jay grabbed the loop holes of my Jeans and pulled me closer to him

"I trust you, and you trust me right?" He asked

"Yeah..."

"Well then this is a trusting relationship" He told me

He grinned and gave me another breathless kiss. The kiss lasted a millisecond before we pulled away. Weaving for air.

I smiled "Okay then if you trust me you'll let me drive your car" I told him

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded "fine, I'll trust you"

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek "thank youuuuu"

I got into the car and pulled on my seatbelt, when suddenly Jays PMR went off

Jay looked at it and said "It's Odie" He opened it and listened to what Odie had to say

It took about a minute before Jay closed his PMR

"Let me guess Cronus?" I asked

"Yeah" He said

"Then let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, not my best chapter but I tried :**

**Review pleassseee :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm kinda stuck on what to do next.. I need to find a plot between Theresa and Cronus. Something has to happen between them but I don't know what should happen. Any suggestions? And it has to go with the story

Pleasse pleasse give me suggestions, thanks guys :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I got it! I don't know if it's good but I hope you all like it :)**

**Review please!**

**Still do not own Class Of the Titans**

* * *

><p>"Odie" Jay called when we got to the park, we had been looking for Odie for over 20 minutes and couldn't find him anywhere.<p>

"Jay I don't think they're here" I said

"They have to be, I talked to Odie myself"

"Why don't we call him on his PMR?" I asked

He looked at me "Smart Idea" He said

I smiled triumphantly feeling proud of myself. Jay then took out his PMR and dialled Odie's number, but no one answered.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I'm not sure...hey you know what you call Atlanta on your PMR, and I'll call Herry"

I looked at him "uh, I kinda forgot to bring my PMR" I said

He looked at me disappointedly, "Theresa..."

"I know Jay, I know and I'm sorry" I told him

He looked at me "Never forget it again" he said seriously

"I won't, I won't" I agreed

"Promise me"

"I promise Jay"

He was satisfied with my answer and called Herry, but he too didn't pick up

"Something's wrong" I said

"Can't you sense them Theresa"

"No I can't sense ...anyone, I don't know what's wrong" I said a little worried, I should at least be sensing something...What was wrong with me.

"Jay I think we should split up, I'll go towards the forest while you keep going in the direction where going in now" I said

"No way"

"Why not?" I asked

"Because you have no way of contacting me if you get yourself into trouble, and were sticking together" He said

"Jay trust me, if we split up then we have more of a chance in finding them, besides if I'm in trouble I'll scream" I said, trying to make a joke

"That's not funny" He told me

"Oh come on Jay, you can trust me I know how to take care of myself"

He was quiet for a moment, he sighed "Even though I'm not too fond of this plan, I still guess your right"

I smiled, "If we can't find anyone in about an hour then meet back here" I said

He nodded, and I turned around to start walking when he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him "you better not hurt yourself, be careful okay..." He said seriously

"I promise" I said while giving him a peck on the lips.

I started to make my way towards the forest, it was starting to get dark out, and the forest was even creepier at night. I tried hard to sense Odie, but I wasn't getting anything. I tried sensing everyone but nothing. Something was definitely wrong even if I couldn't sense it I could still feel it.

"ODIE!" I called, again nothing

"ATLANTA!, HERRY!" nothing, were where they...

"Ah sweet, sweet Theresa no one's here..."

"Cronus" I whispered

"That's right Dearie it's me, the one and only"

"What are you doing here, and where are my friends?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious Theresa, I came to make a deal"

"What deal, I would never side with you" I told him

"Are you sure about that" He asked

"I'm positive"

"Well lets think about that again" He said.

He came closer, and grabbed my wrist. A vision ran through me it was a picture of my friends they were tied up, no chained to a wall, they were hurt and had bruises all over them. The Image showed me all of them first Neil, then Odie, Archie, Herry Atlanta, then...Jay. Oh no.

I opened my eyes "Let go of me" I said while taking my hand away from his.

"So you get the picture" he said

"Let my friends go" I said, I ran and round house kicked him in the rib. He bent over holding his rib.

"Ah Theresa let's not fight" I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I went in for a punch but he was to quick and grabbed hold of my wrist while turning me around so that I was underneath his arm

"Let. Me. Go" I seethed

"Uh. Uh. Uh. I don't think so Theresa your coming back with me if you like it or not"

I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"We could be here all day Theresa"

I didn't say anything, but stopped struggling knowing it would be hopeless.

"Ah you finally obey" I looked at him with glaring eyes, I was not a pet. I tried loosening myself from him again. But he still didn't budge.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well here's the deal...you come with me and I'll give you anything you wish"

"I want you to let my friends go" I told him

"Deal" He said

I stopped struggling "Now do we have a deal?" He asked

I closed my eyes and nodded

He smiled "Perfect"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Remember Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like it! It's not the best but please REVIEW! :)**

**Do not own Class of the titans :'(**

* * *

><p>Cronus had taken me to a place I've never seen before; it was the size of a Mansion but not really a mansion. It was dusty and old looking; every object you'd see would be either Gray or Black. I followed Cronus into what looked to be like a living room when finally he stopped. He pulled out a chair one for him, and one for me.<p>

"Have a seat Theresa" He said

"I don't feel like sitting"

He looked at me and nodded "your choice" He said while putting his feet on top of my chair, we were quiet for a moment as I looked around the room. Everywhere I looked there were spider webs with either a spider crawling down them, or worse a spider eating there pray it was disgusting. I looked back to Cronus and found him eating an apple.

"Want one?" He asked

As if I'd eat his food, "What do you want" I asked getting frustrated

"It's not a matter of what I want, because I have what I want...hmm...It's somewhat on the lines as to what I need"

"What do you need then?"

"Hmm...Well actually now that I think about it, it's kind of both really..."

I looked at him annoyed "Just tell me what you want" I said, done with playing games

"Well you see I wanted you, and now I have you...What I need is your... magic" He told me

I looked at him "that was not part of the deal" I said

"Nothing was part of the deal my dearie"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me "You are clueless aren't you, well first of all your friends are still here in the castle, and I have no intention of letting them go... an..."

"You lied" I said

"Isn't that what an evil person does?" He asked

"Where are my friends?" I asked

"There in the dungeon as we speak" he said

"Let me see them" I demanded

"As if I'd let my prisoner see my captives"

"Please just let me see them, I promise not to do anything" I said

He raised an eyebrow "Theresa do you know why your here" He asked

I nodded "I'm here so you can steal my magic"

"and..."

"I don't know kill me I guess"

"Exactly, well actually I wasn't going to kill you..."

I looked at him confused

"Well you see after I have your magic, you're going to become my wife...The Queen Of Time, isn't that wonderful?" he asked

"I would never marry you" I told him

"Think again dearie, if you want to see your friends you're going to marry me...your choice"

"Fine, but you better keep your promise this time"

He held up his hands "I promise"

"Take me to them then" I said

"Follow me"

He started walking down a long hallway that had candles flaring and portraits of creepy old people, I wonder who they were? I stopped to look at one picture, it was a picture of an older lady, she had her gray hair tied into a bun and had the most beautiful face, you could see her frown but I knew there was a hint of a smile.

"Keep up Darling"

I scowled "Don't call me that"

"Call you what?"

"Darling"

He smiled "I can do as ever I please"

I scowled again, following him even deeper into the hallway. We finally stopped at a door that was big enough to fit an elephant. He took out a few keys and opened it "There inside" He said

I hesitated for a moment and walked inside "Atlanta, Her..."

"Theresa" someone said

"It's me guys, but I can't see you" all of a sudden Herry stepped out of the shadows, he looked at me, analyzing me when he smiled

"Theresa!" he exclaimed and gave me a bear hug

"'Herry!" I exclaimed happy to see him

"Theresa?" Atlanta then stepped out of the shadows

"Atlanta!" I let go of Herry to give Atlanta a hug

"Theresa?"

Archie, Odie, and Neil stepped out of the shadows

"Archie, Odie, Neil!" I gave them a group hug. I let go of them and looked at the group

"I'm so glad your okay!" I exclaimed

"Don't worry about us Theresa, we can take care of ourselves" Archie said, his chest held high.

"Ther...Theresa" Jay then stepped out of the darkness

I looked at him, our eyes met, he was fine! Thank god. "Jay" I whispered

I made my way over to Jay , my arms wrapping around his neck, while his made their way down my waist. My head rested on his chest.

"I'm so happy your okay" Jay whispered

"Me too"

My eyes made its way up to his eyes; we were so close to kissing once more, when I felt myself being pulled away.

"Cronus" I seethed

He looked at me "I don't like when someone else is touching my wife to be" He told me

I was beyond angry; Jay and the group looked at me shocked

"Your his w..wi..wife?" Herry asked

I looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry Herry, I did it for you guys"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious idiot she's marrying me to save your sore asses" Cronus said

I scowled at Cronus "Don't talk to him like that"

Any minute now and I was going to punch Cronus in the face "I'm sorry Darling..."

"Don't call me that" I said

He laughed "I can call, and do whatever I please"

"What gives you the right" I asked

"This" All of a sudden I was slapped across the face and pulled to the floor, my hands trapped behind my head and my legs pushed underneath his. Cronus's mouth descended upon mine, his mouth was slimy and disgusting. Tears ran down my cheeks, he had no right! I struggled to release myself from his grip.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end it here because I wanted to start the next chapter off with this :)<strong>

**REVIEW! please and Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy people, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have started on another Fanfic.**

**It's called I love you, and I hope my reviewers (thank you all of you for reviewing) check it out**

**I am going to keep updating this story, but it may be a little slow so be patient pleaseee!**

**Review, review pleasse**

**Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_So I've decided to start this up again, I hope you enjoy it, it's a bit short but pleassseeee review!_**

_Last time:_

_"What gives you the right" I asked_

_"This" All of a sudden I was slapped across the face and pulled to the floor, my hands trapped behind my head and my legs pushed underneath his. Cronus's mouth descended upon mine, his mouth was slimy and disgusting. Tears ran down my cheeks, he had no right! I struggled to release myself from his grip._

* * *

><p><em>"What gives you the right" I asked<em>

_"This" All of a sudden I was slapped across the face and pulled to the floor, my hands trapped behind my head and my legs pushed underneath his. Cronus's mouth descended upon mine, his mouth was slimy and disgusting. Tears ran down my cheeks, he had no right! I struggled to release myself from his grip._

"Theresa!" It all happened so fast, Cronus was being dragged off of me by Jay, Herry, and Archie. Herry was on top of Cronus punching him in the face, while Jay and Archie held Cronus down.

I got up and held myself against the wall holding my cheek as the burn from the slap started sinking in. I had just been violated…I hated Cronus! I looked at the scene behind me, and caught Herry talking to Cronus.

"Don't ever touch her like that again!" Herry yelled punching him even harder in the face.

More tears started crawling down my face "Stop" I whispered watching the scene, Herry was going to get hurt…

I watched as Cronus laughed, he seemed to be enjoying the pain "As much as you hit me boy, you'll never hurt me" Cronus got up out of thin air, and pushed Herry out of the way, and threw Herry against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Stop…"

Archie went in for a punch, but Cronus was too fast for him, and caught him in a headlock, Cronus threw him away, so hard that Archie was unconscious.

"You'll never have Theresa" Jay yelled

"Oh really Jay…well guess what there's nothing you can do to stop me, either way she's mine, and she has no way out of this…she wants to protect all of you, and if that means giving up her insanity she'll do it"

"Stop" I listened to Cronus's words, and realized he was right…it was over.

"I'll never let you take her Cronus…" Jay commanded

"Well then I guess you've already lost, because I'm taking her and you won't be able to do anything about it." He seethed

Jay had, had enough and went straight for Cronus, but again Cronus was faster and grabbed Jay's hand and spun him around.

"AHH!" Jay yelled in pain, his arm was close to breaking

"STOP!" I yelled

Everything seemed to stop in that very second, I looked at Jay. Tears were covering my cheeks, it was over, and I had no choice but to leave with Cronus…I couldn't let Jay get hurt, or the rest of the team.

"Cronus I'll go with you, I've told you already you have my word…but let Jay go!" I commanded, I was practically crying now…

"Of course darling" He let go of Jay, and he fell to the ground

"Theresa you don't have to do this…" I heard Atlanta whisper

"I have too; I don't want you all to get hurt…"

I looked at everyone scanning around the room, first Atlanta, then Neil, Odie, Archie, Herry, and finally Jay. My heart cracked at the sight of Jay…why? Why did this have to happen, tears ran down my cheek as I looked at him "I'm sorry" I mouthed, his eyes closed he looked defeated and sad…my heart cracked even more.

I walked towards Cronus…I felt someone grab my hand, I turned around and found Jay behind me

"Don't" He whispered…

A tear fell down my face, I touched his cheek "I have too…I'm sorry…"

"You don't Theresa!" Herry screamed, breaking out of his silence

I winced and looked away "Don't make this harder than it already is" I looked at Herry but directed it towards everyone

Everyone looked away "I'm sorry, I really am…"

"Okay enough with all of this…Theresa let's go!" Cronus grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the dungeon. I looked back, and more tears drizzled down my face. Cronus dragged up a million stairs, and opened a door; the place he had taken me too looked like a room.

"This is your room now" He told me

I ignored him, and looked at my arm, and Cronus's hand on mine "Let go of me" I stuttered between the tears.

"No"

"Let go of me!"

He still hadn't let go of me "Let go of me!" I commanded again, pulling away I slapped him across the face. He let go of me but turned around, a mad grin on his face. He grabbed my face and held me against the wall.

I cried out in pain "Now you listen here dearie, your mine now, so you have to start acting like mine weather you like it or not!" he let go of my face and walked away.

I heard the door slam, and found myself crumble against the wall; I curled up into a ball, my face curling up with my knees, and just cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet lool, I promise next chapter will be longer, pleaseeee review thank you :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is my second chapter since i've started this up agian, this chapter is in the Dungeon with the rest of the gang not Theresa :) hope yoou like it! :P**

**I do not own Class of the Titans :P**

* * *

><p>The Dungeon:<p>

"Well if you ask me Theresa acting like even more of a drama queen"

"Archie..." Herry warned

"What! We could have beat Cronus, and could have gone home...but instead she has to leave with _him_"

"She was just trying to keep us safe" Atlanta argued

"Yeah well we don't need to be taken care of, I know how to fight"

He had a point...

"Look at it from Theresa's point of view...Cronus threatened her...and she doesn't want to see one of us get hurt..."

"And!..." Odie continued before Archie could butt in

"And even though we _can_ fight, she doesn't want the risk of one of us getting hurt because of her...she had no other choice but to leave with Cronus..."

Everyone was silent, thinking about what Odie said...

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't really care what Theresa thinks...I want to fight, and I want to get our friend back, even if we do get hurt." Archie told us

"But if someone does get hurt, what will happen to Theresa...she'll feel bad about it, and she'll live on with the guilt the rest of her life because someone got _hurt_..." Odie Compromised

"The we won't get hurt" Archie answered

"Archie..." Odie was getting frustrated

"You know what Odie, Archie's right... I'm not going to stand by and watch while the person I love is getting harassed by that monster, I want Theresa here and I want her safe."

Everyone looked at Jay with sympathy, they knew Theresa and he were two peas in a pot, and it was sad seeing him like this.

"I agree with Jay"

We all looked at Herry, while he looked at Atlanta "Atlanta, you and Theresa are like my sister's, I care for you both as if you were family, and I can't watch Cronus hurt someone I care about..."

Atlanta smiled "I agree with Jay too, Theresa's my best friend, she's also like my sister...and if Cronus thinks I'm going to just sit by and watch, well then he should go fuck himself"

"Then we've gotta take Cronus down once and for all!" Archie demanded finally happy everyone agreed with him.

Everyone nodded

"I've got a plan!" Jay yelled

"Let's kick some Cronus butt!" Neil yelled

Everyone gathered around Jay as he told them the plan, they all held determined faces, thinking finally that they were going to beat Cronus once and for all...

* * *

><p><strong>So I promised a longer chapter, but I had a harder time thinking of what to do here, so I hope it was good enough :) pleasse review<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Heey guys, I'm back! Here's a chapter...I'm a bit rusty, so please excuse some mistakes...I hope it'S good enough though**

**I do not own Class of the Titans**

* * *

><p><strong>Theresa's POV<strong>

I sat with my back against the wall, my body in a ball. I had finished crying and only wanted to get downstairs; I wanted to see Jay... If only we could communicate, then I could be able to talk to him? But how could I make that kind of connection?

wait!

I sat up and cleared my mind; I rested my fingers on my head _Jay _I asked

There was no response, I squeezed my eyes even tighter _Jay! Can you hear me? Jay!_ I waited a moment

_Ther...Theresa? _My eyes widened

_Jay? It's me Jay!_

_But...how? _He asked

_Remember what Persephone told us before we were kidnapped?_

_Yeah?_

_She said we had some kind of connection...we can communicate with each other because of our connection!_

It was silent for a moment...

_wow..._

_I know Jay, I know! _I was so happy

_Are you okay?_ He asked

_Yeah...I'm in the room right now...I want out Jay, but the doors are locked...I'm stuck in here._

_Don't worry Theresa, I'm coming to get you...we have a plan _He sounded as if he was in a hurry to do something...

_What do you mean? _I asked

_We have a plan Theresa..._

_What plan?_

_I can't tell you now, but you have to trust me. I need to go I'll see you soon._

_Oh...okay?_

_Love you_

_Love you too?_

I felt the connection between Jay and I disappear. What was he going to do? What's the plan? Why did he leave so fast? Questions ran through my mind like a cheetah running for its prey. When were they going to come get me? I laid on the bed waiting for them to come, and soon enough I fell asleep.

**Jays POV**

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, they all nodded, each one wearing a different expression on their faces.

I looked at them "You guys know the plan right? Cronus will come down here, bragging...and when he does you guys do what we planned, and then I'll go after Theresa"

"Archie and I will take care of the ogres" Atlanta added in

"I open the portal that will send Cronus to Hades"

"And I'll kick him in the nuts!"

"Then I jump on Cronus and push him in" Harry concluded, I nodded and punched my fist into my other hand "Let's do this".

I could hear footsteps making their way down the cement stairs, I looked at everyone "On my count" I whispered. Everyone nodded, I heard the footsteps rearing a bit closer "1..." another step "2..." and finally "Now!"

The door was thrown open, but standing in the doorway wasn't Cronus...but his minion the ogre "Shit" I muttered under my breath. The ogre stepped forward and we all stepped back "Uh...Jay...That's not Cronus?"

"I know!" I snapped

The ogre stepped a bit closer "What should we do Jay?"

I muttered under my breath "Harry, go for his leg...Atlanta, Archie go for his other foot...make him fall... Keep a grip on his legs so he can't get up, will ask for Cronus, he'll talk and once we get our information Harry will knock him out and will go after Cronus" I looked at them as they nodded.

The giant stepped a bit closer, I looked at everybody again "You ready?" I asked them

They nodded again, and I nodded back "On my count" the ogre stepped a bit closer...

"Now!"

**Theresa's POV**

"Theresa...wake up!" Someone hissed

I groaned, trying to make out the voice that was yelling at me "Theresa!" It hissed again

I kept my eyes closed "Get up you worthless piece of nothing" my eyes stuttered open, and instantly widened "Cronus!" I exclaimed

He grinned and bowed "The one and only"

I muttered under my breath "What was that?" he asked

"Nothing..."

"Anyways sorry to disturb you from your sleep, but I need your magic now! And in order to do that you have to be awake"

I scooted back a bit, but he grabbed my arm hard bringing me closer "You're not getting away from me darling...besides you promised that I'd get your magic if your friends were let go"

"That promise was broken when you **didn't** let my friends go!" I hissed

He shrugged "Who cares...I'll get your magic one way or another"

"Like hell you will" I spit in his face, and he backhanded me.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. dearie, you can give me your magic the easy or hard way...which way do you choose"

"I'd rather go to hell"

"Well that wasn't an answer..." he sighed "I guess we're going to have to do it the hard way"

He jumped on me, I tried getting away until I felt a slight pressure on my arm...I looked at my arm and saw a needle with something in it pushed into me. He was drugging me..."Stop..." I couldn't finish my sentence, my eyes draped slowly and I suddenly felt tired...and soon enough I was in complete oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, I'm a bit rusty...but the next chapter will be a lot better I promise! Review!<strong>


End file.
